Question: Solve for $x$ : $2 = 5x$
Solution: Divide both sides by $5$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2}}{5}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5x}}{5}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{2}{5} = \dfrac{\cancel{5}x}{\cancel{5}}$ $x = \dfrac{2}{5}$